


【夜枭/终极人】On Fire（pwp）

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 这篇大概是傻孩子阿终觉得你让我不搞女人但你到处搞女人凭什么、我要教训你就像你教训我一样让你不敢搞别人但最后还是被枭聚聚搞哭了的故事





	【夜枭/终极人】On Fire（pwp）

pwp3

 

不好意思，又是我，糟糕的我  
后续突然出现意不意外233333333  
这次有高科技xing玩具play（大概是和上一篇的触手一个原理的玩具），腿交，口交，Mpreg预警，流产预警

/*这篇大概是傻孩子阿终觉得你让我不搞女人但你到处搞女人凭什么、我要教训你就像你教训我一样让你不敢搞别人但最后还是被枭聚聚搞哭了的故事*/

 

———————————————

 

 

On Fire

 

终极人在拐过一道弯折的被走廊灯光照耀出重重阴影的墙角时敏锐的察觉到了前面不远处交缠着隐匿在角落的两个人影。他向前迈动的脚步停了一下，随即靠在了墙面上。  
在辛迪加这块漆黑混乱的领域里，偷情这种事虽说不怎么让人值得侧目但耐不住辛迪加的首领最近憋在心里的忿忿不平。  
即使再怎么不愿意，终极人也不得不承认夜枭教训人的狠辣手段让他也感到畏惧。半个月前的那两次惩罚式的性爱至今都让他无法从那种骨头被一寸寸碾磨到发酸的快感里回过神来，几乎每一晚都要伴随着强烈的高潮快感从梦里惊醒，然后摸到屁股底下潮湿温热的床垫。  
这让辛迪加暴躁的首领愈发的烦躁，愈发恨不得找个夜黑风高的晚上把夜枭狠狠的打一顿然后再随便找个婊子泄泄心里的火，但心里深处又羞耻的畏惧着那个男人坚实的臂膀与覆压而上时宽阔的胸膛——只要一想到夜枭赤裸而用力的拥抱他的子宫就像张着嘴巴急需水流的鱼儿一般蠕动着潮湿起来，打湿自己的裤子。  
而这显然让终极人更加暴躁了。尤其是这半个月里夜枭像失踪人口一样人间蒸发了似的，例会不参加，所有的通讯也全都切断，就算终极人打给他的通讯被接通了，也只得到一两句冷冷的Busy和想操就自己操自己的嘲讽就挂了通讯，并且第二天给他寄了一整套各式各样的情趣玩具。  
终极人气得捏碎了不只一个通讯器，内心的火也是越积越多，但也仅限于此，他甚至不敢销毁那些被送到手上的玩具，只恼火的将那些鬼东西砸进衣柜的某个角落眼不见为净。  
而这股怒火越升越高，在看见角落人影的其中一个正是那个让他生气的正主时猛然爆发了。  
那个混蛋。  
终极人气得眼睛都红了。  
超女王依偎在夜枭黑色的制服怀抱里，凹凸有致的身体紧紧的贴着他，小腿磨蹭着夜枭肌肉结实的大腿，而夜枭搂着超女王纤细的腰肢，揉捏过终极人翘屁股的手同样揉捏着超女王的翘屁股。他们两个面朝面低声说着话，看起来就像要就地打上一炮似的。  
终极人怒不可遏，他虽然知道超女王那个婊子不仅仅和他一个人上过床但也没想到她大胆到在辛迪加内部（在他眼皮子底下）还敢勾搭其他的男人（夜枭），而夜枭这个混账，把他搞得完全不敢找女人之后自己断了通讯跑到外面逍遥快活了整整半个月！  
凭什么！  
终极人心里的火越燃越高，愤怒嫉妒夹杂着欲求不满冲昏了他的头。  
他也要给夜枭一个教训！让他知道搞了他之后还敢和别人搞的下场！还有超女王那个婊子，他也得让她知道和他终极人有关系之后在他眼皮子底下和别人上床的下场！  
他气冲冲的想着，却在下一秒转身离去，靴子底跟重重踏在地砖上哐当哐当的响。

**  
夜枭从剧痛中醒来的时候被头顶的灯晃到了眼睛，虽然他迅速的眯起眼睛但还是在角膜上留下了一块斑驳的光影。  
他转了转头，发现自己的头罩早已被人取下，披风也不见踪迹，唯有制服还好好的穿在身上（但手套也不见了）。双手被交叉着锁在头顶，夜枭动了几下手指摸索锁的结构，然后迅速感兴趣的眯起了眼睛，嘴角甚至泄漏出一瞬间止不住的笑意。  
确认过后他放松身体，不慌不忙的躺在床上，也不想办法挣脱束缚，只等着绑架他的那个男人现身。而他没有等多久，那个男人便裹着一件白色的浴衣水汽氤氲的出现在门口，漂亮的蓝眼睛居高临下的俯视着床垫上的夜枭。  
夜枭静静的看着他走过来，爬上床，再跨坐到自己的腰胯上，掀开的浴衣下摆影影绰绰的遮盖了他笔直修长的大腿在两腿之间留下一整片让人浮想联翩的阴影，他坐下来，夜枭便感觉到了压在阴茎上柔软的臀肉。  
夜枭不动如山的盯着身上的男人，眼光露骨的扫视着他被浴衣遮盖的锁骨与微微敞开的领口下软润的胸部。气定神闲的模样又惹得终极人一阵恼怒。  
“别看了！”他怒道，还下意识伸手抓紧了领口。  
夜枭哼一声，低沉的语调里带着挥不去的调侃：“我以为你穿成这样坐在我身上，不就是想要这个的吗？”他微微曲起自由的腿，大腿随着自己的意愿轻轻的磨蹭着终极人的臀部，粗糙带着烟火气息的制服隔着浴袍刮过那稚嫩的皮肤，很快就让那幽深的谷缝渗出了黏滑的液体。  
终极人重重的往后一坐，将那捣乱的腿死死的压了下去，“我说了，”他狠戾起来，“别动！”  
夜枭不置可否的凉凉的盯着他。终极人在他看不出神色的眼神里紧张了一瞬，但还是直着腰杆硬着头皮往前冲。他微微扯开胸前的浴袍，露出干净的胸腹和挺立的乳头，那两粒漂亮的小东西在冷空气里随着颠簸的胸肉上下起伏，一晃一晃的吸引着夜枭的视线。  
终极人伸手抓了一下夜枭微微抬头的性器，得意的笑了起来，“夜枭？”他哼笑出声，“你确实是个饥渴的男人啊？不是才搞完超女王吗这么快就能硬起来？”  
他握着夜枭的性器狠狠的揉捏了几下，感觉到对方渐渐苏醒起来，另一只手则摸上自己的胸部，五指张开覆握住一整个圆滚的胸肉，上上下下的抓揉，掌心与指缝按压捏提着上面的红点——他还记得夜枭那天把他锁在这张床上时是怎样执着的玩弄他的胸的，由此推断夜枭绝对极为喜欢他的胸部。  
而他就是要做给他看。终极人报复性的想，双手都覆盖在胸上玩弄了起来，故意发出一两声低喘，下身则压着夜枭彻底苏醒的火热阴茎缓慢的蹭动。  
终极人的手慢慢下移，从被自己揉得通红的胸部游弋过整个腹部，最终抚握住自己的性器，逐渐陶醉在了自慰的快感之中。他跨在夜枭身侧的一支腿踩到了夜枭的头边，线条流畅的小腿蹭着夜枭的耳朵，而这样的姿势轻易的就将浴袍下摆里更多阴影遮盖下的部分暴露了出来，撇开终极人自己的手和阴茎，夜枭极好的视力毫不费力的看见了那个张合着潮湿的小穴。  
啧。  
夜枭在心里撇嘴，对终极人的手段不屑至极但无可否认的全身火热了起来。  
等会儿。夜枭想，等会儿我就操爆你那个淫水直流的小穴，看你还有什么花样。  
不过，夜枭想了想终极人的话以及上午在廊道和超女王纠缠时听到的重重的脚步声，道：“所以呢？在我搞超女王的时候你就在这里用我送你的玩具搞自己吗？”  
“不，”终极人恼怒的将放在他脸侧的脚踩到了他的面上，怒冲冲的道，“今天我不仅要玩给你看，我还要操你。”  
夜枭不在意的点头，“好啊，”他侧头亲噬了一口终极人放到他嘴边的洗得干干净净的脚跟，留下一点红痕，“我很期待。”他低低的笑起来。  
终极人狠狠的给了他一脚，从旁边拉出了夜枭送的情趣，一股脑的扔了他满身。  
夜枭看了看，眼神示意了一下，“用那个吧，按我的尺寸做的，你一定很喜欢。”  
终极人顺着视线看过去，那是一个粗大的假阳具，周身镶着圆润的黑色小珠。他看了一眼，脑子里不受控制的想起阳具贯穿在身体里的火辣感，瞬间感觉到屁股里流淌下一股温热的液体。  
“闭嘴！”终极人怒道，恶狠狠的拿起了旁边一个同样粗大却光滑的白色假阳具，“我爱用哪个用哪个！”  
夜枭瞧了瞧他手里那个，意味深长的嗯哼了一声，说了句请便。  
终极人很显然没有意识到夜枭眼里蕴藏着的恶意，微微低头掀开自己的袍子，探手下去接触到自己早已经开始分泌润滑液体的小穴，手指很轻松的就进入了两根，他在里面乱七八糟的捅了几下，又加了两根手指进去胡乱扩张了一下，抽出来时满手都是滑腻腻的液体。  
终极人因为这样的触感愈发的恼火，他之前明明还不是这样的，虽然因为身体内的子宫的原因，以前情欲上来了身体内部会有些瘙痒会控制不住的下意识奢望有什么东西进去顶一下，偶尔漏那么一丢丢水出来，但也绝对不会像现在这样泛滥成灾，一想和人睡觉就止不住的淌水。  
都是这个混蛋害的。终极人怒极了，他也要让这个混蛋尝尝这样的感觉。一边想着，终极人一手按住夜枭起伏的胸膛，身体前倾，将那根粗大的假阳具慢慢的塞进了等待已久的屁股里。  
“啊……”他按着夜枭胸膛的手抖了一下，握成了拳，身后被藏在浴袍阴影里夜枭看不见的穴口顺利而贪婪的将那根东西吃了进去，顶端恰到好处的要顶不顶的搁在了敏感的子宫口。  
终极人忍不住又往前推了推，试图让那根东西再挪一挪碰一碰痒得不行的那处，但很显然自己操自己这个操作有点困难，他按着夜枭磨蹭了半天都没能止痒。  
气得他蹬着腿踹了夜枭几脚。  
“干什么？”夜枭瞪了他一眼，将刚刚差点踹到自己阴茎的那几脚狠狠的记了下来，一会儿要操到他哭爹喊娘。  
终极人皱着眉头嘲笑：“做得和你尺寸一样的东西？根本就不够长。”  
“哦，”夜枭淡漠的点点头，随即恶劣的勾起嘴角，“这一根，你等会儿就知道了。”  
“什么？”终极人莫名其妙的看着他，撅着屁股伸手想再握着那东西摩擦一下，但突然他僵住了身子。  
夜枭心情颇好的笑盈盈的看着他，“开始了吗？”  
“呜……”终极人察觉到身体内部的异动，突然想起了上次夜枭实验室那些将他玩得脏兮兮的触手，惊心胆颤的连忙伸手向后想把那东西拉出来，但他晚了一步，那东西光滑的表面在体温的氤氲下迅速开始改变，底部扩大死死的抵着他的肛口，前端拉长变尖开始在无人触碰的情况下自发的窜动起来，光滑的柱身上开始出现凹凸硕大的颗粒，颤动着摩擦他的肠壁。  
“啊、啊啊啊……”  
终极人一下子腰软的趴在了夜枭的身上，噩梦般被触手玩弄的感觉袭上全身，体内那个恶毒的假玩具擦刮着他的前列腺和生殖口，凹凸不平的表皮一下一下用力的戳刺着他敏感的内壁。  
子宫开始泛水了，但被抵得死死的穴口没有丝毫缝隙可以让它们流出来，只堆积在里面发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡声音来。  
“夜枭……”终极人忍不住红了眼眶，扒拉着抱住夜枭的腰喊他的名字，“呜……取出来，求你、取出来……啊啊啊啊……”他在对方粗糙的制服上蹭动，脆弱敏感的阴茎在体内快感和表皮摩擦的快感中突然爆发出了第一股精液。  
射过后的终极人软着身子趴在对方身上，体内的性玩具却时刻不停的刺激着他最敏感的口子。生殖腔里传来的瘙痒和潮水泛滥腹部胀痛的感觉夹杂在前端高潮的快感里，刹那间就折磨得他哭爹喊娘。  
“夜枭求你啊啊……”  
他扒住身下人的衣服，眼泪糊了对方一身。  
夜枭沉默的欣赏了一会儿终极人哭唧唧的脸后满意的道：“那你解锁吧。”  
被快感冲头的终极人终于想起对方还被自己锁在床上，他伸手想去按床头的开关却不想紧攥的手忘了先松开，一抬手用力结果拉裂了夜枭的腰带。  
湛蓝的光芒从腰带缝隙里透出来，终极人哀鸣一声抽搐着倒了下去，伏在对方身上发出细小的呜咽声。  
夜枭叹了口气，手指微动很快解开了自己做的铁锁，翻身将终极人抱进了怀里。  
那人在被抱住的时候还不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，“你……”  
夜枭实在不想解释这锁他妈的是他做来锁他的，他当然知道怎么开！恶狠狠的撂开对方的浴袍下摆拍了一下终极人的屁股，逼得对方一声叫喊后又握着那柔软的臀肉按揉起来。  
“呜啊啊……别…别弄我……”  
终极人往前怂着身子想避开夜枭宽大有力的手掌，体内乱动的性玩具随着外力的施加更加肆无忌惮的在他体内横冲直撞，更加的让人受不了了。  
夜枭将他身上穿了等于没穿的碍事儿布料剥下来扔到一边，同时也把自己剥了个干净，将衣服氪石通通扫到了床底下。  
夜枭扣了扣对方被肛塞挤得满满的穴口，低笑了两声将两条乱蹬的大长腿并在一起，将阴茎抵在中间摩擦起来。  
“呜呜呜啊啊啊夜枭！！”终极人被他撞得一前一后的耸动，随着夜枭对他姿势的改变屁股更加紧绷的咬住了体内的东西，且那玩意儿还时不时还要被夜枭撞上那么一两次，逼得他快要发疯，“把那个…啊啊啊拿出来！！”  
“这可是你自己挑的，”夜枭放开他被自己磨得通红的腿间，将人拉过来掰开嘴角，低头吻了吻他被染得湿亮的唇瓣，随即将他的头按在胯间，“我当然尊重你的选择，让你好好的体验一下那根东西的好处。”  
尊重个屁！辛迪加就没有这个东西！  
被迫含着夜枭阳具的嘴巴发出一连串抗议的呜咽声但毫无用处。体内的东西又开始变了，似乎是探明白了内部的构造，像树枝枝蔓似的从侧边延伸出一节子枝，狠狠的捅进了深处那个细小又柔软的两瓣入口。  
“唔唔唔唔唔！！！！！”  
被堵住嘴的终极人在夜枭挺动的胯部下艰难的呼吸，又因为体内过分的玩具而攀住夜枭的腰恐惧的颤抖。  
快感顺着脊椎往上攀爬，如果没有夜枭抱着他的头强迫他撑跪着他肯定会倒在床上颤抖的呻吟。  
“怎么样？”夜枭好像明白一样的抚摸他憋得通红的脸颊，“送你的玩具够不够满足你？”  
终极人迷朦的瞪着眼，泪水沿着眼角下坠。夜枭顿了一下，几个重重的沉腰后射进了对方的咽喉。  
被放开的终极人咽着冲到喉头的精液倒了下去，脸颊通红的咳嗽了几声，胸腔起伏着发出呼啦啦的声响。  
夜枭捏了几把他的胸乳，含住乳头吮吸啃噬起来，一只手则绕过大腿触摸到抵着肛口的仿生性具，恶意的向前推了两三下听到耳边呜咽的哭声后满意的划拉识别手势令那东西变回最初的光滑模样从那饱受折磨的肠道内拉了出来。  
在那东西终于离开身体的时候终极人终于松了口气的软了身子，手脚大开的摊在床上喘气。  
夜枭好笑的狠狠咬了一口嘴里的乳珠，听见对方哼唧唧的声音。随即他抬起对方的腿，插进了那个温暖的小穴。  
“唔……”  
终极人弹动了一下身体，乖巧的放开身体缠绕住夜枭的身体，迎合着对方的进攻。  
他算是想明白了。  
被夜枭操算啥，只要不是被那些莫名其妙的鬼东西操，他终极人真是欢天喜地的欢迎他！！！  
“啊啊啊里面，托马斯！”  
他攀住夜枭的肩膀，开始放纵的为对方的侵略欢呼。  
夜枭也不负他的重望，狠狠的捣进那个期待他的小阴穴，一遍又一遍的碾压着那里敏感的神经，操出一股又一股骚浪的液体。  
终极人意乱情迷的凑上去亲吻身上男人英俊的面颊，甚至觉得在子宫里孕育一个他的孩子都没什么所谓了。  
只要他想的话。  
夜枭吻了吻他的耳侧，十分满意终极人现在的态度。  
他终于，彻底的，再不会违逆他了。  
他的傀儡。

 

 

END.

 

送一个彩蛋：

【阿终怀了娃】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

再送一个彩蛋：

阿终怀了娃被超女王知道了，对方十分嫉妒并且搞得很多人都知道了，还散发出了阿终怀孕没有能力的言论，辛迪加内部因此非常动荡，而卢瑟正联觉得这是个好时机准备偷袭辛迪加。  
枭聚聚为了解除危机镇压众人  
于是

【给阿终流产了】


End file.
